


Rainy Days and Puzzles

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "James/Lily, rainy days and puzzles".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> For **remeciel**

It's raining again, which suits Lily just fine. She sets out the rest of the pastries her mum brought over and pours herself some of the tea she's just brewed. As if by rainy Sunday habit, she drifts towards the bookshelves, but hearing James stir, she shifts her gaze from the novels to the lowest shelf, where a pile of jigsaw puzzles is gathering dust.

By the time James appears, dangerously rumpled, and grabs his own pastry, she's put three-quarters of the edge together. "You know," he says, "there're charms that'll-"

"I know," Lily answers. "But this way's better."

"Mmph," he replies, mouth full of eclair, selecting two pieces of the sky, seemingly at random, and joining them.

"Stop that," she says, with feigned irritation. "You have to finish the edge first, everyone knows that."

"Sorry, my talents lie elsewhere. The edge is boring. Do these two look right?" He holds up another two sky pieces.

"No, and I wish you wouldn't jam pieces together any which way."

For a few minutes they continue on like this, familiarly, amiably, but gradually they lapse into silence, sips of tea, nibbles of pastry, and the 'snick' of pieces slotting into their proper places.


End file.
